Final Fantasy XI : Shadows of Promathia
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Upon returning to Windurst, the Mithra Warrior Enkidoh meets up with some old friends, and a former lover. Also, the debut of the infamous Cat burglar of Windurst... NANAA MIHGO! Enjoy. Chapter 9 up, please R
1. Chapter 1

**_Deaths Head_** I do not own Final Fantasy XI or anything to do with the story or NPC's. I do however own the following characters – Arielyanna Darkholme. Any other characters who appear in this story, are owned by their respective creators and appear in this story, with permission granted from said creator.

_**FINAL FANTASY XI : **_

_**SHADOWS OF PROMATHIA**_

_**Prologue :**_

SOMEWHERE beyond the mortal realm of the world known as Vanadiel, a being of darkness smiled. Soon darkness will spread over the land, as terror and bloodshed run rampant. Former allies would turn against the other, in a bid to become the most dominant force.

Law, order, balance, these things which the Light bestowed upon the world, would be torn asunder, as chaos, anarchy and fear walked the land.

The smile broadened. The plan had been set in motion, now, it was only a matter of time until the seeds are sown, then it would come.

It was forseen to come to pass.

The darkness had waited a long time, and even bound as it was, it had found a way to descend. Soon, so very, very soon…

The darkness laughed.

**_------------_**

_**Chapter One :**_

THE young girl stumbled as she left the small opening, leading back into the caves near Siren Sands, one of the three beaches in Valkurm Dunes. She carefully made her way down from the rocky ledge, taking care not to loose her footing and fall into the rushing water below. The caves were home to a group of pirates responsible for all the atrocities, which had been committed in the area.

They have been raiding numerous merchant vessels, terrorizing any merchant caravan's passing through Valkurm, as well as in her case, kidnapping. She had been heading back to her home in Selbina, from the local Outpost, when three of these pirates fell upon her. Carried off to their hideout, she was forced to clean up after the pirates, as well as being tortured every night by their leader.

For six months she was a prisoner, treated worse than even the rats, which infested the caves. However, it was just after the pirates had come back from a particularly large and bountiful merchant vessel, it happened. She was expected to feed the pirate captain at their celebration, and she accidentally spilled the drink she had been ordered to get for him.

Taking affront to this, he ordered her to be tied to the table, and for every pirate to have their way with her. After enduring hours of the abuse, the pirate captain himself, grasping her under her chin, ordered her to beg him for forgiveness. She responded by spitting in his face. The pirate's response was swift and vicious. Drawing his dagger he sliced her across her face, the blade biting deeply into the skin and slashed down. The blade cut through the flesh and through her right eye, destroying it completely. If that wasn't enough, he grabbed a mug of ale from the table, and hurled the potent alcohol into her face.

The girl passed out from the pain of her injuries and the abuse she had been subjected to. However, it was just a feint. That night she managed to free herself from her cage and fled into the tunnels to escape.

Now, outside the caves, she allowed herself a chance to rest. She had escaped, and now was one step closer to freedom. It was then the spray of the waves fell upon her, and she looked down. She was too preoccupied with looking down at the incoming waves, the shadow fell upon her with ease, and two rough hands grabbed her by her hair, yanking her up and off the rocky ledge. She screamed as she saw the face of her captor, the leader of a group of pirates, who have been operating in the area for some time.

Her nails dug into the man's arms, drawing blood, causing him to cry out in pain. The girl managed to punch the pirate in the groin, as he dropped back against the ledge, breathing heavily, as the girl fell, scrambling to maintain a handhold on the ledge.

With a snarl he stood above her, looking down venomously at her, before spitting in her face. One of her hands slipped as she tried to wipe the spittle from her face, only to see the pirate's foot flying down to hit her in the wounded and scarred side of her face.

Her scream echoed back as she fell towards the jagged rocks below, just as a particularly large wave of water slammed into them. She tried to scream, to grab a hold of anything to save herself, as the water pulled her back down again, down into the watery depths…

**_------------_**

SCREAMING, Arielyanna Darkholme, sat upright in her bed, sweat coating her body. The Hume Female, swung her legs out of the bed, and approached the water fountain located at the rear of her Moghouse in Windurst, splashing the water on her face.

Panting heavily, she gazed back into the pool of water, as the ripples subsided, and the surface settled and smoothed out. She stared at the image reflected in the water, an almond shaped face, framed with long black hair to her shoulders partially covering her face.

It had been nearly fifteen years since she endured what those animals did to her, yet the scars ran deep. Tentatively, she reached up, and pushed part of her hair back, her gaze tracing the jagged scar on her the side of her face, the scar which dissected her right eye, destroying it completely. The only physical reminder of what happened to her, when she was fifteen, and what those pirates had done to her.

Anger flared within her, as she drove her fist through the reflection, disrupting the image. She pulled her arm back, as the ripples slowly started to subside, and reveal her reflection again.

Drawing her breath, through clenched teeth, she turned and heading towards one of the chests she had in her room, opening it and pulling out some clothes.

_No sense going back to sleep now… not after _that_. Think I'll go and get some fresh air or something…_

She removed her sweat soaked bed clothes, dried her body down, and pulled on her custom clothing she had made specifically for her. Black boots, trousers and long sleeved tunic. Her Moogle hovered nearby, watching her pull on her black gloves.

"M… mistress? It's rather late to be going out… isn't it?"

Arielyanna looked back at her Moogle, as she placed her dark staff through the hole in the middle of her coat, and then put the coat on.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

The Moogle frowned as he bobbed up and down, his wings flapping.

"B.. But.. Mistress… I worry about you…"

She had finished tying the black bandage across her face, covering the jagged scar tissue, where her right eye once was. Taking hold of a black, wide brimmed hat, she opened the door to her Moghouse, glancing back over her shoulder at the Moogle. A wry smile appeared on her face.

"Don't worry about me… Worry about those who try to stop me."

With a wink, she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

The Moogle frowned deeper as he looked sadly at the door, his shoulders slumped.

"I worry about you… because I know what you've been through. It's the thing which makes one person's Moogle different from someone else's. We know our masters very well, thanks to the MHMU screening…" a sigh escaped his lips "And I know how much pain you've been through… and the darkness inside you… just waiting…"

Walking down the steps, Arielyanna stepped out into Windurst Woods, nodding to the bored Mithra, and ignoring the Cardian completely. Looking up at the night sky, she closed her eye, and smiled as she felt the moonlight touch her.

As a Summoner, she was more in tune with the elements of Vana'diel, through the powerful elemental beings, known as Avatars. She lowered her face and placed her hat atop her head.

"Well then… let's see what's out there, eh?"

Arielyanna walked off from the Residential Area, the shadows seeming to part for her passage, only to swallow her up as she passed.

**_------------_**

**_Deaths Head -_** Taking a little different approach to this story in the beginning, than I have with my other stories. Hope you like it. Please R&R. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Deaths Head - _** I do not own Final Fantasy XI or anything to do with the story or NPC's. The characters, Lucius and Ayame, as NPC's in the game, are owned by Square Enix. I do however own the following characters – Arielyanna Darkholme, Aberdeen Edwardes, Rana Jen'nar and Luc Zhang. Any other characters who appear in this story, are owned by their respective creators and appear in this story, with permission granted from said creator.

_**FINAL FANTASY XI : **_

_**SHADOWS OF PROMATHIA**_

_**Chapter Two :**_

IN South Gustaberg, a Hume Male, named Aberdeen Edwardes, smiled appreciatively at his new 'apprentice', as she fought against a Young Quadav. It was part of a new program, started by the Presidential Aide, Lucius, to increase Bastok's 'mercenary force'. He snorted, 'mercenary force' was the politician's term for 'Adventurers'. People, who wanted to walk the 'Long road', the term the general populace used to refer to adventurers, were assigned to another adventurer who had already proven themselves. In short, seasoned adventurers were the 'Master' and the new recruits, the 'Apprentice'.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered when he was waiting to be assigned an apprentice. One of his friends, a Hume Male Ranger by the name of Luc Zhang, was assigned a Male Elvaan as his apprentice. Aberdeen and some others burst out laughing as Luc grimaced. It was well known in Bastok, that Luc Zhang had a strong dislike of Elvaan, and this Elvaan showed his displeasure, by verbally abusing Ayame, the Iron Musketeer in charge of assigning new recruits to their partners.

Two of the nearby Galka Iron Musketeers stepped forward and removed both Luc and his 'apprentice' from the Metalworks, struggling to keep them apart, as they were hurling abuse at each other, and trying, unsuccessfully, to hit the other.

When Aberdeen approached Ayame, she looked at him, then looked at the papers in front of her. She then spoke a name, and a figure stepped forward from the group of 'apprentices'. Aberdeen kept his face neutral, but mentally he was crying in joy. He had been assigned, as his apprentice, a young Mithra.

Aberdeen knew upon first seeing this Mithra, she was younger than what she had told the recruiter. Currently, in Bastok, to be an adventurer, you must be at least 18 seasons.

Still, who was he to judge who should or shouldn't be an adventurer? She obviously had her reasons, and he knew for a fact, that if a person wants something bad enough, then _nothing_ will stop them. Hell, even he had been under the age limit when he became an adventurer the previous year.

A year older, he was now, legally, of age to be an adventurer. This Mithra on the other hand, had to be at least seventeen seasons… maybe sixteen. Yet, after seeing how well she had dispatched three Onery Sheep and a Rock Lizard, Aberdeen had to admit, there was steel to this Mithra. Steel and determination.

Clad in the Brass harness, subligar, gloves and leggings, the Mithra known as Ranu Jen'nar, snarled as she swung the Inferno Axe, her 'Master' had bought for her, causing the Quadav to back away, allowing her the room she needed to raise the axe above her head, and bring it down, slicing through the Quadav's skull and body.

Aberdeen raised an eyebrow and nodded at Ranu, as she panted softly and replaced her weapon back onto her harness.

"Nice, no way that's gonna get back to its feet and attack you."

The Hume Warrior stood and approached her, as Ranu couldn't stop the smile which was spreading on her face.

"Heh, thanks. Stupid thing didn't…"

Aberdeen reached up with one hand, pushing Ranu violently to the ground, as he drew his own weapon, a mercenary greatsword, and swung it one handed. The blade sung as it flew through the air, and slicing the head off of a Young Quadav.

A few feet away, two Amber Quadav stood, preparing to cast spells at the two adventurers. Lying prone on the ground as she was, Ranu managed to pull from her belt, a bronze dagger, and threw it at one of the Beastmen. The blade bit into the upper thigh of one of them, breaking its concentration.

The other Quadav cast its spell, its effects hitting Aberdeen, who just smiled. Even though he had only been an adventurer for a year, the monsters around Bastok were incredibly weak against him, and the spell's effect failed to affect him.

Aberdeen charged the Quadav, thrusting his greatsword forward, impaling the Quadav. The Hume grunted as he lifted his sword into the air, the Quadav trying to remove itself off of the weapon. Aberdeen noticed another Quadav coming up the hill towards them, eager to fight.

The Hume managed to use his sword to hurl the dying Amber Quadav down the hill, into the Young Quadav hurrying uphill. Both Beastmen collided, and tumbled back down the hill, each violently hitting the ground and rocks, until they landed on the ground, unmoving.

Meanwhile, Ranu had managed to catapault herself, off of the ground, her hands grasping the remaining Quadav by the head. Using her hands to keep herself vertical, her shoulder muscles flexed as she managed to twist herself around, so she was facing the way she had come, effectively snapping the Quadav's neck.

Using her arms, she propelled herself back into the air, and landed on the ground, crouched, behind the dead Beastman. Aberdeen whistled appreciatively at her as he clapped his hands.

"Impressive…" his gaze wandered over her heavily breathing form "very… very impressive."

Ranu looked up at him smiling, then her eyes went wide. Her brass harness was lying on the ground. Looking down, she saw her exposed chest, and she wrapped her arms around herself, her face going bright red.

Aberdeen picked up the harness with the tip of his weapon, and threw it into the air. Before the harness could hit the ground, she had grabbed it, and replaced it back on her body. With her back to Aberdeen, she adjusted the leather bra, which was part of the harness… and trying to ignore the feelings she was having.

"_Come on! Get with it Ranu! He's your instructor… you've only just met him for crying outloud!"_

Another voice in her mind responded to the first.

"_Heh, that may be so, but we still liked that feeling… didn't we? Him looking us up and down…"_

Ranu blushed and smacked herself in her face. Aberdeen on the other hand, couldn't help but smile to himself.

"_Now _THAT_ is why I'm glad I have a Mithra as an apprentice heh heh."_ He looked at her from the corner of his eyes _"Still… don't be an idiot. She's your apprentice, and you are her Master… leave it at that… for now anyway.'_

He cleared his throat, causing Ranu to jump and face him.

"Uhh… umm… errr…"

Aberdeen smiled nervously.

"Well… I think that's enough for today… ok? How about we continue tomorrow morning at dawn? I'll meet you near the fountain in front of the Auction House in Bastok Markets at dawn."

Ranu could only nod, as embarrassed as she was, and knelt to the ground and picked up her weapon. Turning on her heel, she practically ran back to the gate leading in to Bastok Markets, leaving Aberdeen alone, and scratching his head.

"Women… Guess I'll never understand them…"

Sighing, he followed her back into Bastok Markets.

**_------------_**

**_Deaths Head -_** I'll try and have the next chapter up by the end of next week. If you like what you've read so far, please R&R and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Deaths Head-_** I do not own Final Fantasy XI or anything to do with the story or NPC's. The characters, Lucius and Ayame, as NPC's in the game, are owned by Square Enix. I do however own the following characters – Arielyanna Darkholme, Aberdeen Edwardes, Rana Jen'nar, Luc Zhang and Wyreema Darkclaw. Any other characters who appear in this story, are owned by their respective creators and appear in this story, with permission granted from said creator.

I have permission for the following character to be in this story : Enkidoh Ninghol.

If you'd like to have any of my characters I created, please send me an email asking for permission first. Thank you.

_**FINAL FANTASY XI : **_

_**SHADOWS OF PROMATHIA**_

**_------------_**

_**Chapter Three :**_

THE former Grand Duchy of Jeuno was alive with activity, as airships arrived regularly, with merchants, passengers and adventurers from all over Quon and Mindartia.

On the airship docks, Galka worked alongside Elvaan, Hume alongside Mithra and Tarutaru to unload the airships cargo holds, as merchants, in stalls lining the streets of Jeuno, were fast at work, trying to out haggle each other and their customers out of their hard earned gil.

The Jeuno Guard kept a close eye over certain merchants, and the general commerce areas, as numerous Thieves were known to be in the area, or passing through. In general, business was doing extremely well for Jeuno, and many attributed this fact, to the newly elected Jeuno Council.

After the 'incident' involving the former Duke of Jeuno, as well as other parties, the Federation of Windurst, the Republic of Bastok, the Kingdom of San d'Oria, all agreed upon having a united council of Jeuno, to oversee the daily organising and running of the former Duchy.

Originally representing the Kingdom of San d'Oria, Republic of Bastok and the Federation of Windurst, were their respective former Ambassadors to Jeuno, from each respective nation. The Council had been formed two years previously, and had undergone changes in representatives since.

Now, a formerly minor noble in San d'Oria now represented his kingdom. This Elvaan was integral to the rebuilding of Southern San d'Oria after a solitary Dark Knight, had attacked and injured countless civilians, adventurers, Temple Knights and Royal Knights. His name is Romulado D'Prague, and at the age of forty seven seasons he now found himself, thrown from the murky depths of obscurity, to be a beacon for his country.

For Bastok, a Hume Female named Suzan Fowler. Her father had been one of the many soldiers who fell to the hordes of the Shadow Lord, during the Crystal War. Trained to be a diplomat by her mother and stepfather, she was the perfect candidate to present Bastok's views to the Council.

Windurst had decided on sending a Male Tarutaru named Yoruru Onasi. Mainly because Yoruru himself had begged, pleaded and bribed the right people to get their vote. The reason as to why he did this was simple enough. Revenge. His son, Lasi Onasi, had been in Southern San d'Oria, when a Hume Dark Knight attacked and caused massive destruction. His son had been wounded by the Dark Knight, his left ear severed from his head, and left for dead. Yoruru wanted to use the resources at his disposal to find this Hume and…

The Tenshodo, having not just their headquarters but their best interests in Jeuno, petitioned alongside the merchants' guild, for a representative for the council to 'Present the best interest for the people and businesses of Jeuno'. In short, Aldo leader of the Tenshodo, wanted to get first hand information about the rest of the land, from their representatives, to try and gain a monopoly on business. Of course, independent operators like the Cat Burglar of Windurst, were also trying to get their claws into the Council. The person sent to observe and speak on behalf of the Tenshodo, was Aldo's younger sister, Verena.

Seeing as how Jeuno was the centre for the three countries, they managed to agree upon opening talks with Aht Urghan, and invited them to send an ambassador/representative, to sit on the Council. The leader of Salaheem's Mercenaries in Aht Urghan, intercepted the messenger, and after some discussion with the rulers of Aht Urghan, The Immortals, an ambassador was indeed sent to Jeuno. The Ambassador sent, was none other than Naja Salaheem herself.

However, the internal politics of the Jeuno Council as well as the powers they represent were of minor concern to many of the actual occupants of the city. The door leading to the former Windurst Ambassador's office opened, and two Mithra stepped out, one wearing an annoyed look on her face.

"I don't believe this! How can they do that and get away with it?"

Her companion sighed, as she moved her long ponytail back over her shoulder, while still keeping her cloak around her form.

"That's politics for you dear sister. Contrary to popular belief, the majority of all politicians, _say_ they have they're country and peoples interests at heart, but when you get right to the heart of the matter, they are doing these things for their own benefit." She paused and looked at her flame haired younger sibling "Did you really expect the Windurst representative to be at all sympathetic to our claim Enkidoh?"

Enkidoh hissed through clenched teeth, her face taking on the same fiery shade as her hair.

"That little bastard Yoruru… all he wants, is gil for his own damn pocket! He doesn't care about Windurst." She glared back over her shoulder at the Ambassador's office "I tell you Wyreema, its days like these that a part of me wishes I was still a White Mage and not a Warrior!"

Wyreema studied her younger sibling, taking note the great axe Enkidoh had strapped to her back, was now in her hands, and that Enkidoh's whole body posture had slipped into a battle ready stance. The elder Mithra also noticed two members of the Jeuno Guard start to make their way towards them. Sighing Wyreema spoke in a quiet tone to Enkidoh.

"Calm down Enki… this is not you. Remember who you are and not the animal…"

Enkidoh's face wore the look of a berserker rage, yet she fought against the urge, visibly bringing herself back under control. Slowly, she placed her weapon back onto her harness and looked at Wyreema.

"Th… Thanks Wyreema. Ever since I've become a Warrior… there are times when I… feel this urge…"

Wyreema nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off the two Guardsmen, who were now within several feet of them. Standing tall, she gazed coldly at them. The Galka Guardsman stopped a few feet in front of them, arms folded across his chest, as his Tarutaru companion cleared his throat.

"Excusey-wusey me. There is no problem-woblem, is there?"

Wyreema spoke in her cold tone of voice.

"No problem here."

The Galka frowned.

"Not from what we saw…" he looked at Enkidoh "You do know we can arrest you, for drawing your weapon within the city limits, do you not?"

Enkidoh's face paled. Since the Council was formed, one of the first rules they initiated, it was now forbidden for anyone apart from the Jeuno Guard, to draw their weapons. Anyone caught with a drawn weapon could be arrested and held in detention indefinitely.

The Galka nodded slowly, as he read Enkidoh's face.

"I'm afraid you will have to come with us. Under the laws of commerce, sub article three, I am placing you under arrest, for violation of Jeuno Law article five. _"It is forbidden for anyone, apart from the Jeuno Guard to draw weapons."_ Do you understand these charges as they are brought before you?"

Enkidoh took a step backwards fear and anger was evident on her face. Fear for being arrested and left somewhere unpleasant, and anger for allowing herself to fall into this situation. Wyreema stepped forward, looking at the two guards.

"That won't be necessary. My sister and I were just leaving."

The Tarutaru guard shook his head, his hand resting on the hilt of his weapon.

"I'm so sorry-worry, but we can not allow-wow that." He smiled as he looked up at the Mithra "We're just doing our job-bob."

Wyreema nodded, and then with a whirl of her arm, her cloak flared back in the air. With her right foot, she had kicked the Tarutaru to the ground, with her foot resting on his chest. The Galka, startled over how fast the Mithra had moved, had only drawn his sword halfway from its scabbard, when he was staring down the cold steel blade, of a San d'Orian Temple Knight.

Wyreema held the blade, so just the tip was resting against the Galka's throat. She spoke again in her cold tone of voice.

"Know thee this, my name is Wyreema Darkclaw. I serve the Star Sibyl of Windurst, just as I once served Captain Curilla of the San d'Orian Temple Knights. My sister and I are on a diplomatic mission for the Star Sibyl, and as such, are under diplomatic immunity. Therefore, the two of you will leave us and forget this happened, or my sister and I are obliged to defend ourselves against any who oppose us on our mission. Is that understood?"

The Galka nodded sweat perspiring along his forehead, as he kept his eyes locked on the steel at his throat. Wyreema looked down at the Tarutaru under her foot, taking note of how wide his eyes were with fear. Satisfied, Wyreema sheathed her own sword and walked away from the two guards, Enkidoh hurrying to catch up.

Her younger sibling looked at her.

"Did you have to do that?"

Wyreema shrugged as she walked along.

"So, you wanted to stay here as a prisoner then?"

Enkidoh sighed as she walked next to her sister.

"Times like this, I wish I was still a White Mage…" she glanced at Wyreema from the corner of her eye "No offence sister… but you remind me of 'him'."

Wyreema stopped in front of the Chocobo Stables in Upper Jeuno and looked at her sister, a curious look on her face.

"What makes you say that?"

Enkidoh frowned.

"There are times… when you do certain things… things which 'he' would do… albeit not as violent or… messy… as 'he' does."

Wyreema smiled and reached over to her sister, her hand resting on Enkidoh's shoulder.

"I know I must worry you at times dear sister. I admit, there are times when I worry myself. Still, all in all, being compared to 'him' isn't as bad as it sounds." She grinned "Now, if you said I remind you of your best friend… then I'd be worried."

Enkidoh stepped back, out of reach of her sister, her fists clenched.

"She's done so much to help me Wyreema… she has earned my trust and friendship numerous times. I… I don't care if you and I are related… I will not have you besmirch her name."

Wyreema smiled inwardly. She knew how close her sister was to her best friend, and she respected that.

"Remember dear sister… in this day and age, keep close to you, the ones you trust the most. There's strength in numbers."

Enkidoh kept her gaze on her sister, which slowly softened. She nodded.

"I hear that. Where are you heading to now?"

Wyreema drew her cloak around her form.

"I have to head to San d'Oria. An old comrade wishes to see me." She looked closely at Enkidoh "And you?"

Enkidoh flexed her right arm.

"I'm going to head out to Sauromongue Champaign, and practise a bit with my weapons. After all, I don't want to loose my skills."

Wyreema nodded.

"I'll be back in Windurst in eight days. Take care of yourself sister."

Enkidoh smiled.

"I will. Good luck to you as well."

Wyreema smiled and dipped her head towards Enkidoh, before turning and entering the stables. Enkidoh sighed again, then turned and headed towards Port Jeuno, and the exit to Sauromongue Champaign. The young Mithra was preoccupied with her own thoughts.

She knew her older sister's concern about her best friend was valid… to a point. True, her friend was quite dark and melancholic, fond of dramatic entrances and exits, and also overloaded with her own problems and worries. Enkidoh just hoped that her friend's anger was under control, wherever she was.

**_------------_**

**_Deaths Head -_** I'll post the next chapter when I've got it set up how I want. I have a reason as to why I created the 'Council of Jeuno'. After events transpire in the second expansion (Those of you who have either finished that expansion or have read about it, know what I'm implying.), therefore I thought of a Council to take over. This is, just my own ideas though, nothing concrete or anything. If you like what you've read so far, please R&R and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Deaths Head**_ - I do not own Final Fantasy XI or anything to do with the story or NPC's. The characters, Lucius and Ayame, as NPC's in the game, are owned by Square Enix. I do however own the following characters – Arielyanna Darkholme, Aberdeen Edwardes, Rana Jen'nar, Luc Zhang and Wyreema Darkclaw. Any other characters who appear in this story, are owned by their respective creators and appear in this story, with permission granted from said creator.

I have permission for the following character to be in this story : Enkidoh Ninghol, Ardara Laminskya, Orcrin Valkin & Kain Valkin.

If you'd like to have any of my characters I created, please send me an email asking for permission first. Thank you.

_**FINAL FANTASY XI : **_

_**SHADOWS OF PROMATHIA**_

**_------------_**

_**Chapter Four :**_

AT the exact moment Enkidoh was heading out into Sauromongue Champaign, three figures were running for their lives in Crawler's Nest. A Mithra Monk, Male Hume Blue Mage and a Galka Dark Knight were running as fast as their legs could carry them. Behind them, were three very angry Doom Scorpions.

The Mithra Monk glared sideways at the Galka as she ran.

"Tell me why the hell do I listen to you two? Dammit Orcrin, _this is YOUR entire fault_!!"

Orcrin Valkin, Galka Dark Knight, narrowly side stepped the stinger of one of the Doom Scorpions as he ran. He snarled a retort at the Mithra.

"MY FAULT?!?! How so? Am I the stupid HUME Blue Mage fool who cast _'Sprout Smack'_ on the one, _who was in the damn middle, so the other two charged as well?!?!?_" he glared over his shoulder at their third companion "Nooo, that wasn't me, that was YOU KAIN!!"

Kain Valkin, Hume Blue Mage, and brother of Orcrin, was about to respond, when he narrowly ducked another of the Scorpions pincers, which were snipping at his heels. Swallowing, he increased his speed as he ran.

"Don't blame me for this Orcrin!! YOU were the one who said _"Let's go and hunt around in Crawler's Nest! Don't worry, I'm the best Dark Knight around, so nothing in there will come after us!'_ " he managed to cast the Blue spell 'Foot Kick' on the scorpion behind him, then continue to run "BEST DARK KNIGHT?!? YEAH RIGHT!!"

Orcrin snarled as he stopped running, turned and faced one of the Doom Scorpions. Drawing his scythe, he swung at the same time the scorpion thrust with its stinger. The blade of the scythe sliced through the tail of the scorpion, just behind its stinger, causing it to rear back in pain. Smiling, the Galka managed to slice off one of it's pincers as he dodged the other. The scorpion then threw itself at the Galka, who leaped backwards into the air avoiding the blow.

Kain used that moment to use the Blue spell 'Bludgeon', the blows of which rained on the scorpion's head. With the monster dazed, Orcrin charged the scorpion and swung his scythe again. The blade bit down deeply into the head of the scorpion, deep through until the tip erupted out of the underside in a fury of blood and gore.

Already brain dead, the scorpion reared back, ripping Orcrin's scythe from his grip. The large insect fell on its back, dead. Kain gasped for breath as he looked at Orcrin.

"Well… that wasn't too hard."

Orcrin nodded as he tried to lift the scorpion, to retrieve his scythe. He dropped it with a grunt and sighed.

"I liked that scythe."

Kain walked over to his brother and reached out to pat him on the shoulder.

"There, there. We can always get you another one…"

Orcrin sighed as he reached into his Gobbiebag.

"Not the same Kain… that one had real sentimental attachment. I mean, I killed so many monsters with that scythe. Soul Harvester I called it. It had become an integral part of me being, ya know?" he pulled forth from his Gobbiebag an evil looking greatsword "Oh well… guess it's back to Black Beauty."

Kain wore a look of surprise, mixed with disgust on his face.

"You… have names…for your weapons?"

Orcrin hefted the greatsword and smiled as he looked at Kain.

"Of course, it helps form a bond between myself and my weapons, where I can throw everything I have at my target, and my weapon channels that willpower into death for my target."

Kain shook his head sadly.

"Orcrin… you need to find yourself a companion…"

Just then…

"I'm sorry to interrupt such touching diatribe… BUT I COULD DO WITH SOME HELP!!!"

Kain and Orcrin spun around, and saw their Mithra companion barely dodging the attacks of the remaining two Doom Scorpions. The Blue Mage and Dark Knight hurried to her aid. Kain drew his own sword as he shouted.

"On our way Ardara!"

Using the Monk abilities of Focus, Dodge and Boost, the Mithra Monk, Ardara Kaminskya, landed two devastating blows on one of the scorpions, stunning it momentarily. She rolled underneath the scorpion she had stunned, as the other struck the ground where she had been, with both its pincers and stinger. Shards of rock and dust flew into the air, as the two insects moved after her.

She ran down the tunnel, and as both scorpions ran past, Orcrin impaled the tail of the last scorpion to the ground with his greatsword. As the scorpion turned, he drew another weapon from his Gobbiebag, a one handed sword, and fended off the scorpion's attacks with its pincers.

Ardara, meanwhile, was keeping ahead of the remaining scorpion. However, she knew it was only a matter of time, until it got her. Gritting her teeth she hissed.

"Damn it Kain! Where are you!?"

The tunnel ended in a large room, and as Ardara and the scorpion ran out, Kain, who had been standing atop the tunnel entrance, jumped. He landed astride the scorpion, which skidded to a stop and tried to throw the Hume off of its back. Kain, held on for dear life, as the way the scorpion was jumping around, was rattling his teeth.

"WILL SOMEONE STOP THIS CRAZY THING?!?"

The Mithra Monk looked around her, then smiling, she ran towards the wall.

"KAIN! Keep it busy!!"

The Blue Mage had his legs and arms wrapped around the thorax of the scorpion as it was jumping around.

"Oh… okay…"

Scaling the wall quickly, Ardara climbed onto a ledge, and crouched, watching Kain and the scorpion dance around the room. Seeing the insect coming closer to her position, she tensed her body as she shouted.

"KAIN! GET OFF IT… NOW!!"

Hearing Ardara's shout, Kain did exactly as told. He went flying through the air to land hard against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground, panting. He looked up and gasped, as the Doom Scoprion was now heading back towards him, its pincers snipping the air.

Watching, Ardara mentally counted off numbers in her head, until the scorpion was just about to pass under her. She leaped off of the ledge, grabbing hold of the tail, and using her bodyweight as a counterbalance, she used the scorpion's own stinger to stab into its thorax.

Falling from her handhold on the tail, Ardara hit the ground hard, sliding along to rest next to Kain. Both Hume and Mithra watched the scorpion, convulse violently, as it managed to pull its tail back, wrenching the stinger out. Poison dribbled out of the stinger as blood joined with it to fall on the ground. In the scorpion's thorax, the puncture the stinger had made left a gaping wound.

The scorpion seemed to scream in agony, as its own poison killed it. It collapsed to the ground, violent spasms wracked its body and then it stopped. Its black eyes gazed out at them, lifelessly.

Kain looked at Ardara, who grimaced as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"That… that was intense."

Looking from the corner of her eyes, Ardara snorted at Kain as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Just doing what had to be done Kain. That's all."

The Blue Mage nodded, as he pulled himself to his feet. Then he remembered…

"Oh no… Orcrin!"

Picking up his fallen sword, Kain hurried back to the tunnel, with Ardara right behind him. They ran around numerous twists and turns, the sound of the Galka's fight with the remaining Doom Scorpion, echoing around them.

They had just come around one corner, and found Orcrin, pinned against the wall. The scorpion had the Galka's sword arm in one pincer, and the other pincer was around his waist. Orcrin however, was still hurling abuse into the air.

"Is that all you got you oversized bug? Huh? What a let down!"

Kain shook his head as he charged in, Ardara beside him. The Blue Mage and Monk attacked the scorpion from behind, Kain taking note of his brother's greatsword, impaling the scorpion's tail to the ground.

After using Boost, Ardara managed to get close to the scorpion and used the Monk attack of Combo, the attack forcing the scorpion to release Orcrin's waist. She danced backwards, avoiding the pincer as it was lunged at her. Kain swung his sword, severing the scorpion's other pincer from its appendage.

Missing a pincer, and unable to move due to the sword in it's tail, the Doom Scorpion still fought ferociously at the three adventurers. Orcrin, massaging his arm, threw his sword at the scorpion, the blade bouncing off of its armoured back, causing it to turn and face him. The massive Galka evaded the scorpion's attack and ran for his greatsword. Leaping into the air, he grasped the handle and pulled the weapon out of the ground and out of the scorpion tail.

Kain used the Blue spell 'Sandstorm' on the monster, as Ardara kept raining blow upon blow on the otherside of the scorpion, effectively keeping it unbalanced. Orcrin stood, and using the abilities 'Last Resort', 'Souleater' and 'Berserk', approached the monster from behind.

Somehow it sensed the Galka was behind it, and moved to intercept him, when Orcrin charged. With a roar he used an attack called 'Power Slash' which struck the scorpion fatally. Orcrin proceeded to hack away at the scorpion, until its body bore no resemblance to what it had been. Blood, bone and gore covered the tunnel and the Galka, who stood there panting.

Ardara and Kain, peeked around from behind a boulder, and both glanced nervously at each other.

"Maybe… you should go and see how he is Ardara. After all, you're female… and he won't hurt a female."

Ardara shook her head.

"Nuh uh, I'm not doing that. Besides, he's _your_ brother. You deal with it."

Kain grimaced, then stood and slowly approached Orcrin. When he was within a few feet of the Galka, he cleared his throat.

"Uhh… Orcrin? Buddy?"

Orcrin whirled and hit Kain in the stomach with a closed fist, sending the hapless Blue Mage bouncing into the walls repeatedly. With a thud, Kain finally hit the ground and in a lot of pain he looked at the Galka.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?"

Orcrin picked up his on handed sword, returning it to his Gobbiebag as he looked at Kain and grinned.

"You got us into this Kain. Take your lumps like a man."

Ardara walked over to Kain, arms folded across her chest. She poked Kain with the tip of her boot.

"He's right… you deserved that Kain."

Kain groaned as he lay down on the tunnel floor.

"Why me? Why is it always me?"

Replacing his greatsword onto the back of his armour, Orcrin stomped over to the Hume. Reaching out, he grasped the Hume by the back of the neck and pulled Kain to his feet. He glared at the Hume.

"Simple. This was your fault in the first place Kain. Everyone knows, you do not attack a monster, if it has others nearby!"

Kain looked up at the Galka's face, anger running through him.

"That may be true, but it was YOU who said about hunting here in the first damn place!!"

Orcrin's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, so you're saying this is MY entire fault?!?"

Kain didn't back down.

"I believe I am Orcrin!"

Before the Galka could hit Kain again, Ardara stepped in between them both and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!"

Orcrin and Kain looked at her as if she was crazy. Her anger rising she turned on Kain.

"Orcrin's right, YOU are to blame for what happened with the monsters!!"

Orcrin wore a smug look on his face, as Kain cringed. Orcrin's smugness wore off, as Ardara turned on him.

"Kain's right as well Orcrin. YOU said about coming here in the first place. Hence, BOTH of you are to blame for what happened, because both of you are full of hot air, your own damn superiority, over confidence and lack of knowledge about even the most simple of things!!"

She turned and stormed off. Yet she heard Orcrin and Kain follow after her, and heard Orcrin's response.

"Well… it's her fault for coming along then."

Kain nodded in agreement with Orcrin.

"Of course it is. If she didn't want to come she could've said no. But then, just like your typical female, she throws a tantrum if she can't come along."

Ardara whirled and snarled at them, her ears down against her head and her tail standing upright.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!!!"

Kain and Orcrin looked at each other, and then started running, with Ardara in pursuit. Both Orcrin and Kain were laughing as they ran, while Ardara hurled abuse at them.

**_------------_**

_**Deaths Head**_ -I actually had a good weekend writing, so I've got TWO chapter updates ready, including this one. If you like what you've read so far, please R&R and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Deaths Head**_ - I do not own Final Fantasy XI or anything to do with the story or NPC's. The characters, Lucius and Ayame, as NPC's in the game, are owned by Square Enix. I do however own the following characters – Arielyanna Darkholme, Aberdeen Edwardes, Rana Jen'nar, Luc Zhang and Wyreema Darkclaw. Any other characters who appear in this story, are owned by their respective creators and appear in this story, with permission granted from said creator.

I have permission for the following character to be in this story : Enkidoh Ninghol, Ardara Laminskya, Orcrin Valkin, Kain Valkin, Jingai Roux, Catreece Roux & Nizuka Roux.

If you'd like to have any of my characters I created, please send me an email asking for permission first. Thank you.

_**FINAL FANTASY XI : **_

_**SHADOWS OF PROMATHIA**_

**_------------_**

_**Chapter Five :**_

NORMALLY the fields of East Sarutabaruta were peaceful, the wind gently blowing down into the high grass, the trees moving in time with the wind. Crawlers rumbled around on their short stubby legs, munching down on the grass, as Rarabs and Mandragora followed around.

Hornets flew low through the air, going about their business, as Carrion Crows flew around lazily in the skies. Even the resident Beastmen of the area, Yagudo and Goblins were enjoying themselves, basking about in the sunlight. Any adventurers in the area felt happy, after their long weary journey

The day truly was a glorious and happy day, the monsters quite content to keep to themselves and let be.

However, in a clearing, the sounds of battle and hissing could be heard. But the battle was not between adventurers and monsters, but between two Mithra. A Monk and a Warrior. A third Mithra, a Thief, sat leaning against a tree, watching the other two fight. She stretched arms above her head and yawned.

The Warrior snarled as she swung her greataxe.

"Stay still and let my Baby do its job!!"

The Monk dodged the weapon, somersaulting backwards, her feet managing to hit the Warrior in her stomach, sending her flying. The Monk grinned as she assumed a battle stance.

"Nya, nya, told ya I'm quick big sis, but did you listen… nooooo."

The Warrior hissed as she lunged at the Monk. The Monk grinned and sidestepped the Warrior, unaware that the lunge was a feint in itself. Going past the Monk, the Mithra Warrior managed to thrust the handle of her greataxe in between the lower legs of the Monk. Using her momentum, she forced the Monk to fall to the ground. Smirking, the Warrior laughed, as the Monk had fallen into Crawler droppings.

"Come now Jingai, no time for a quick bite to eat."

The white haired Mithra known as Jingai Roux, pulled herself to her hands and knees, the Crawler's… droppings, sticking in her hair. She turned and faced her older sister.

"Grrrrrr…. CATREECE!!!!"

Jumping to her feet, Jingai threw herself at Catreece, with reckless abandon, her attacks seeming to move faster than her older sibling could see, much less counter. One of Jingai's fists managed to his Catreece in her right shoulder, the blow actually causing that arm to spasm and her grip on her weapon disappear. Moving backwards and transferring her weapon to her other hand, she looked at Jingai.

"Jing! That's a dirty move! I thought we agreed on no nerve attacks!"

Jingai spat on the ground as she looked at Catreece, her eyes narrow.

"Alls fair in love and war sister."

Before things could get anymore out of control, Nizuka stood and got between them, as a physical barrier.

"Now, now… this is just a simple sparring match. No need to go overboard."

Catreece snorted, as she holstered her weapon in her back harness and started to massage her injured arm.

"Tell that to Jing. We agreed no nerve attacks, and that's what she uses."

Jingai hissed, baring her teeth as the hair on the back of her neck standing up and her tail stiff.

"You tripped me into that!" she snarled, pointing back to the patch of ground she had fallen in "I was justified in what I did!"

Catreece was about to respond, but Nizuka beat her.

"Ok, Catreece pushed you into that, and you got her back with that nerve attack." She shrugged "Seems like you both got what you deserved."

Jingai and Catreece both looked at their younger sibling, shock on their faces, as they both shouted.

"WHAT?!?!?"

Nizuka grinned nervously, as she backed away from her older sisters, who were advancing on her menacingly. Sweating, she gulped.

"W… well… you both got each other, so it's only fair what happened, isn't it?"

Jingai and Catreece, both standing side by side and advancing on their sister, both spoke at the same time, the exact same words.

"NO IT'S NOT FAIR DAMMIT! WHENEVER WE SPAR, SOMETHING LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SITS BACK AND WATCHES, ACTING ALL INNOCENT!"

Nizuka paled, and was about to say something, when she realised she wasn't standing on the ground anymore. Rather, she was falling. With a loud splash, a pillar of water erupted out of the river nearby, the ground where Nizuka had been standing drenched, as were her two sisters.

Sputtering, Jingai and Catreece looked over the edge. In the middle of one of the many rivers traversing East Sarutabaruta, the legs and tail of Nizuka Roux were waving in the air. Bursting out laughing, Jingai and Catreece collapsed on the ground, hugging each other, so as they didn't fall into the river, due to their laughing fit.

Nizuka's legs and tail disappeared under the surface and then the Mithra resurfaced her head, face and upper torso coated in a thick lining of mud from the riverbed. Looking up at her sisters, she managed to show a look of absolute disgust, which just made Jingai and Catreece laugh even harder to the point they were crying.

Nizuka groaned.

"Ewwww…. Mud…." She spat some of the mud which had gotten into her mouth out and grimaced "Yuck… I feel so… dirty…"

Catreece crawled to the edge and looked down, wiping the tears from her eyes, and trying not to laugh.

"Well… I guess… it was time for your… bathday today!"

Jingai burst out laughing again, rolling on her back on the ground, as Catreece remained lying on her stomach, her face touching the ground as her fist pounded the ground next to her as she laughed. Nizuka looked at them, and moved before they could react. She managed to grasp Catreece by the shoulders, causing her older sister to look at her, tears still on her face, as she tried to stop laughing. Glaring, Nizuka smiled sweetly.

"Well then, if it's bathday, time for YOU to get wet!"

Nizuka managed to pull her older sister off of the bank, and sent her flying face first into the river. This time Nizuka laughed heartily as Catreece struggled to her feet, spitting out water.

"Rub a dub dub sis!"

Catreece looked at Nizuka, then tackled her younger sister, both of them falling back into the water, wrestling. Jingai was laughing so much, her stomach and face were sore. Below her, two Mithra were wrestling with each other in the water, and she suddenly felt left out. Standing on her feet, Jingai took a few steps back, then ran for the edge. Leaping into the air, she tucked her legs against her chest, her arms holding them tight. She shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Catreece and Nizuka to stop and look up.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!"

A large wave of water washed over Catreece and Nizuka, as Jingai landed, sending water everywhere. The two Mithra coughed and spluttered as Jingai stood up, wearing a big grin on her face.

"Well, this IS a good way to cool off, eh?"

Catreece splashed water at Jingai, laughing as it hit her in the face.

"Enjoying your drink sister?"

Sputtering, Jingai lept at Catreece and both Mithra fell backwards in the water. Laughing, Nizuka leaped into the pile as well, and the three Mithra frolicked in the river for sometime.

Later, the three Mithra were lying on their backs, near the river's edge, clad in their underclothes. On a nearby tree, hung their wet clothing, being dried out by the afternoon sun.

Catreece sighed contently as she turned her head to look at her sisters.

"Tell me… since when did a simple sparring match, degenerate into a water wrestling match?"

Nizuka grinned, rolling onto her stomach as her tail twitched in the air.

"True… still, it was fun though."

Catreece nodded, her grin matching Nizuka's.

"It was fun I admit, but we can't do this everyday." Her grin turned to a frown "Sooner or later, we'll have to leave, go our separate ways and the like."

Nizuka's face crumbled into a frown. At that moment, Jingai jumped to her feet, fist clenched.

"Oh no we won't! True we're going to leave, but why do we have to separate? We all became adventurers together, I think it's only fair, we go out there and adventure together!"

Catreece raised her eyebrows as she looked up at Jingai.

"The three of us… journeying together?"

Jingai looked at her, her face defiant.

"And why not?"

Nizuka got to her knees, her face beaming.

"Adventuring… together… the three of us?"

Catreece pondered the idea. It made sense, since the three of them did work well together. Smiling, she got to her feet and faced Jingai, as Nizuka clambered to her feet as well.

"Very well then. It'd make things easier, and we know how each other is in battle." She smiled as she placed her right hand in between them "We do this together."

Nizuka smiled broadly, as she placed her hand atop Catreece's.

"YAY! We'll be together forever!!"

Jingai smiled as she placed her hang atop the others.

"Heh, let the world know… The Sisters Roux are doing this… OUR way!!"

_**------------**_

_**Deaths Head**_ -I'll try and post another chapter by the end of the week. If you like what you've read so far, please R&R and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Deaths Head**_ - I do not own Final Fantasy XI or anything to do with the story or NPC's. The characters, Lucius and Ayame, as NPC's in the game, are owned by Square Enix. I do however own the following characters – Arielyanna Darkholme, Aberdeen Edwardes, Rana Jen'nar, Luc Zhang and Wyreema Darkclaw. Any other characters who appear in this story, are owned by their respective creators and appear in this story, with permission granted from said creator.

I have permission for the following character to be in this story : Enkidoh Ninghol, Ardara Laminskya, Orcrin Valkin, Kain Valkin, Jingai Roux, Catreece Roux, Nizuka Roux, Lokkii D'Oraguille, Akujunkan and Xylia.

If you'd like to have any of my characters I created, please send me an email asking for permission first. Thank you.

_**FINAL FANTASY XI : **_

_**SHADOWS OF PROMATHIA**_

_**------------**_

_**Chapter Six :**_

IN East Ronfaure, an Elvaan Dark Knight, named Lokkii D'Oraguille, sighed to himself, as he ran his hand through his hair. He had spent another fruitless day, hunting for a monster called Jaggedy Eared Jack, and finding nothing again. The monster was rumoured to have in its possession, a certain item known as the Rabbit Charm.

He sighed again, and replaced his scythe back onto its harness on the back of his armour. That particular item was highly sought after, the last one selling for a very nice price on the Auction Houses in Jeuno. Unfortunately, the monster rarely appeared, and according to the testimony of various hunters who have fought it, it managed to run away before the deathblow could land.

Turning on his heel, he headed back towards the gate leading Southern San d'Oria, his brow knitted in thought. True his father was the King of San d'Oria and had even let Lokkii take the family name, unfortunately he was discommunicated and had no rights to the throne or any privileges that came with being a member of the Royal Family. That didn't stop him from doing what he loved best, adventuring.

Lokkii had even taken time off from adventuring, and tried his luck at hunting down criminals of San d'Oria. After his last failed attempt to bring the one responsible for the damage to Southern San d'Oria and the incredible loss of life two years ago, he know felt able enough to return to adventuring and have another go walking the 'Long Road'.

Of course he heard rumours about this Dark Knight. Some say he isn't even a Hume at all, but rather the souls of the dead of Tavnazia, inhabiting a suit of coal black armour. Others say he's a mutated life form, similar to the Tonberries, and wears the armour to hide his mutations. Other rumours state, from so called 'reliable' sources, this Dark Knight has been seen in the Federation of Windurst and often in the company of the Cat Burglar, Nanaa Mihgo.

Lokkii snorted as he replaced his helm back on his head. Nanaa Mihgo. Her name is known everywhere, even in Aht Urghan. Not surprising, if the rumours regarding her are true as well. Yet, she has been quiet as of late, much to the annoyance of the Mithra Mercenaries in Windurst, who want the Cat Burglar caught and arrested immediately.

Stepping through the massive stone gates, leading into Southern San d'Oria, he took note of how stringent the guards were, with admitting visitors into San d'Oria. There were guards everywhere, even on the dock for the airship. All in an attempt to prevent another massacre like last time. A grimace appeared on his face as he recalled that event.

_**------------**_

Two years ago…

The door to the item shop opened and Lokkii stepped out into the bright afternoon sun. He had just bought some supplies from the item shop, when he saw a group of Royal Knights run past him, weapons drawn. Intrigued, he followed them, jumping out of the way, as a mob of civilians surged past him, screaming. After the mob had passed he hurried in the direction they came, as the sounds of combat reached his ears.

He ran along the path, until he saw the courtyard in front of the Auction House in Southern San d'Oria, and his face paled. Numerous bodies lay on the ground, civilian, adventurer, Temple and Royal Knights, their faces contorted in pain as they died terrible and painful deaths. He knelt next to one body, a small child, a deep gash through her chest by the sword next to her. The sword, belong to a headless Royal Knight, the death of the child an accident, as the body fell.

Anger surged through the Elvaan's veins as he stood and drew his scythe. As he approached he heard whimpering coming from nearby. Hurrying over, he found a male Tarutaru, half buried under a Galka, his right ear completely sliced off of his head, his small hands trying desperately to staunch the blood flow.

Lokkii managed to pry the Tarutaru's hands away, and with a piece of cloth nearby, tied it around the small one's head. The Tarutaru looked at him gratefully.

"Th… Thank you…" he looked closely at Lokkii, his face paling "You… You're one of them! Like HIM!"

Lokkii frowned, and was about to respond, when three Royal Knights came flying through the air to land on the ground hard. One was missing his arms, the other a leg. The third was missing his head. Lokkii moved to their sides, just as something hit him in the back.

Turning he saw the object, causing him to jump to his feet, in a battle ready stance. The object was the third Royal Knight's head. Tearing his gaze up, he saw the person responsible for this. Standing atop a pile of dead, stood the killer, the weapon in its hand, dripping with the blood of its victims.

Now Lokkii knew what the Tarutaru meant. The person responsible for this carnage, was another Dark Knight. Gripping his weapon tightly, he stepped forward, looking at the Dark Knight.

"Why?"

The other Dark Knight chuckled.

"Why ask why, when 'How' is so much more entertaining?"

Lokkii shook his head. He couldn't believe this person. He took another step forward, looking directly in the other Dark Knights helm.

"What did these people do to deserve this? They were all innocent!"

The other Dark Knight snorted, as he swung his weapon in the air, the blade singing.

"No one is completely innocent. Everyone is guilty of something."

Lokkii couldn't believe his ears. As far as this other Dark Knight was concerned, these people died for a reason. A reason the Elvaan couldn't comprehend for the life of him. He pointed his scythe at the other.

"I can not, will not, let you leave here."

The other laughed as he launched himself at Lokkii, his weapon swinging. Lokkii managed to deflect the blow, but the force sent him skidding backwards. He had just recovered from the first blow, when the Dark Knight attacked him again. As powerful as Lokkii was, he found he couldn't do anything to go on the offensive against this Dark Knight. His speed, strength and tactics were something Lokkii had never encountered before.

He managed to block the overhand attack of his opponent with the stock of his weapon. Teeth clenched tightly, he glared at his opponent.

"Why? Why did you attack San d'Oria?"

His opponent laughed, as he cast the magical spell of Fire at Lokkii. The magical flame hit Lokkii, and he was engulfed in flames. Fortunately his armour was enchanted to nullify the flames, but it cost him precious seconds. When the magical flames had died out, he turned as saw his opponent was now standing on the battlements looking down into the courtyard.

Running as fast as he could, Lokkii made his way to the staircase leading up to the walkway, his opponent was waiting on. He didn't stop as he approached the walkway rather he increased his speed, using his momentum, to add more impact to his next attack. His opponent on the other hand, ducked under the Elvaan's arms, his fist slamming into Lokkii's sternum.

Gasping, Lokkii's weapon fell to the walkway, as the Dark Knight fell to his knees wheezing. His opponent walked over and stared down at Lokkii. The Elvaan managed to look up at him.

"Who… Who are you?"

The Dark Knight, a Hume Male, seemed to smile, as he reached down, grasping Lokkii by the throat and lifting him off of his feet.

"Who am I? Revenge is who I am."

With that said, the Dark Knight turned and threw Lokkii off of the walkway. As he fell, the wind whistled in his ears, and then resistance as he hit the cloth roof of a stall in the courtyard. Then pain, as the cloth tore, and he fell to the ground with a thud, the force shook him so badly, blood flew from his lips as his body settled into the ground.

He had lost track of time, but when Elvaan White Mages, and any White Mage adventurers in the area soon began the task of tending to the wounded, he noticed the sky was now shades of pink as the sun was setting. Trying to get into a sitting position, pain flared through his entire body, a gasp of pain escaping his lips as he fell back to the ground.

Shorlty thereafter, a female Tarutaru found him. A Mithra stood nearby, wearing the garb of a Monk. The Mithra looked at her Tarutaru companion.

"Is this one?"

The Tarutaru shook her head.

"No… he's still alive. Stand back."

The Mithra took a few steps backwards, as the Tarutaru started to cast curative spells on Lokkii. The spells didn't heal him completely, but he was now no longer in danger of dying. He looked at the White Mage.

"Wh… who…?"

The Tarutaru smiled warmly, as she took a small cloth, and gently wiped some of the blood away from Lokkii's lips.

"My name is Xylia, and my friend here is Akujunkan."

Akujunkan nodded in greeting as Xylia, knelt next to Lokkii.

"What happened here?"

Lokkii grimaced as he tried to sit up, Akujunkan and Xylia assisting him.

"I am known as Lokkii Ranperre, and in regards to what happened here…" he shook his head "Terror… pure terror… descended here…"

_**------------**_

In the present, Lokkii shuddered. He still had nightmares about that atrocity, and he had only just fully recovered from his injuries from that day. Still, he did meet two people, who became good friends of his.

He headed towards Northern San d'Oria and from there to the airship docks. He had decided to visit those friends, in their hometown of Windurst. It would do him good to get away from San d'Oria for awhile, he thought. He was going to take sometime to centre his thoughts as well as decide what he wanted to do.

**_------------_**

_**Deaths Head**_ -For all you nice people out there, the next chapter is going to be posted… as soon as I can post it here . If you like what you've read so far, please R&R and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Deaths Head**_ - I do not own Final Fantasy XI or anything to do with the story or NPC's. The characters, Lucius and Ayame, as NPC's in the game, are owned by Square Enix. I do however own the following characters – Arielyanna Darkholme, Aberdeen Edwardes, Rana Jen'nar, Luc Zhang and Wyreema Darkclaw. Any other characters who appear in this story, are owned by their respective creators and appear in this story, with permission granted from said creator.

I have permission for the following character to be in this story : Enkidoh Ninghol, Ardara Laminskya, Orcrin Valkin, Kain Valkin, Jingai Roux, Catreece Roux, Nizuka Roux, Lokkii D'Oraguille, Akujunkan, Xylia & Kirlia Zafri.

If you'd like to have any of my characters I created, please send me an email asking for permission first. Thank you.

_**FINAL FANTASY XI : **_

_**SHADOWS OF PROMATHIA**_

_**------------**_

_**Chapter Seven :**_

LIGHTNING clashed and thunder roared, as the sky opened up, and a deluge rained down. The Orc stronghold of Davoi was generally an unpleasant place to visit, even moreso when it's raining. A tall figure leaned against a rocky outcropping, trying to use the small amount of shelter to stay out of the weather. Unfortunately, the wind was tearing at the person.

The figure's hood was blown back, revealing the exquisite features of a Female Elvaan, known as Kirlia Zafri. Her long black hair, usually tied back, had been freed by the accursed wind, and was now billowing about her rain soaked face. She glanced up at the sky, disgust on her features, as the heavens continued their downpour.

Sighing, she pulled her hood back over her head, and stepped out into the weather, taking note even the Beastmen known as Orcs, had retreated into their hovels and tunnels, to get away from the wild weather. As she walked along, her footing slipped continuously, due to the excessive amount of water soaked into the ground.

As she rounded a bend in the path, it led into a clearing, causing the female Elvaan to gasp and take a step back. In the clearing, were at least a dozen of the dome shaped buildings the Orcs lived in. Kirlia also noted the War Lizards in their pens and the Orc War Machines nearby.

Heading back the way she came, she went around the bend and stopped. Closing her eyes, she spoke in the spidery language of magic, as she cast the first of two crucial spells needed in this area. The first spell granted her the effect of the spell known as Sneak. All noise from any movement she did, was in effect nullified for a certain amount of time. After she had finished that spell, she cast another.

Kirlia's form seemed to bend in on itself, as the surroundings seemed to wash over. In a blink of the eye, her form was rendered Invisible. Smiling, she turned and hurried back along the path into the clearing. Quickly she made her way across, sidestepping the pools of water, accumulated from the heavy rain.

She found another path and set down upon it, calling to mind the map she had acquired and memorised before setting out. Soon, she would come to a small river, which she would have to traverse, to make her way further into Davoi, to find a certain Orc, Kirlia had been told she needed to defeat.

Kirlia approached the waterway, and pressed herself against the wall. Approaching her was a Water Elemental, and she hissed to herself. All Elementals adventurer's encountered on their way, always detected when magic was being cast, and immediately honed in on the caster.

She swallowed, as she felt the effect of both spells starting to wear off, just as the Elemental stopped in front of her. Even though Kirlia was soaked to the bone, a cold sweat ran down her spine, as she could feel how close she was to losing the benefits of the spells she had cast upon herself.

The Elemental started on its way, passing her completely, as the spells wore off, revealing her form. Panting, she stood forward from the cavern wall she had been leaning on, when she heard the guttural speech from the opposite path, which lead off in another direction.

Turning she gasped as she saw two Orc Serjents approach, weapons drawn and their faces wearing the looks of anger and hatred. She drew her sword, just as one of the Orc's swung its weapon, the stone axe narrowly missing her. She sliced upwards, her sword slicing the Orc's weapon arm off, sending a shower of green blood into the air.

The other Orc charged at Kirlia, the Elvaan spinning around to stop behind the Orc. With a single thrust, her sword erupted from the Orc's throat, more green blood spitting into the air. The first Orc managed to retrieve its weapon from its fallen arm and approached the Elvaan.

Fortunately the axe head was reversed, so when it struck the Elvaan in the back, the butt of the axe had connected. The blow sent Kirlia stumbling out into the waterway, falling to her hands and knees. The Orc had followed her, and stomped on her back, forcing her under the waters surface.

At that moment, anger flared through Kirlia's veins, and using that anger, she managed to force herself to her feet, sending the Orc backwards. She noticed the Water Elemental had vanished, just as the rain had decided to let up on Davoi. She cast two more spells, the defensive Blaze Spikes and Enfire on her weapon.

Her sword burst into magical flames as the spell took effect, and a faint image of flames could be seen surrounding her form. Kirlia's opponent lumbered at her, his weapon raised high in the air. Kirlia responded by slicing through the handle of the Orc's weapon with her own, the axehead falling down to hit the Orc in the head, momentarily stunning him.

The Elvaan swung her sword again, slicing into the Orc's stomach, the blade spilling the Beastman's entrails into the water, as the magical flame of the sword set the Orc aflame.

Squealing, the Orc tried to hold its stomach contents in and douse the flames at the same time. Kirlia spun on the spot, her blade neatly slicing the Orc's head from its shoulders.

The body fell to the ground, the water instantly dousing the flaming body. Kirlia looked around, making sure she couldn't see any other Orc's nearby. Satisfied that the brief scuffle was undetected, she sheathed her sword, and once against cast her Sneak and Invisible spells upon herself.

Once more she headed deeper into Davoi, just as the heavens decided to cry upon the world again. She looked up at the sky.

"Great… wonderful… Just what this place needs… more rain."

She trudged along the waterway, keeping clear of the Davoi Pugils, who roamed the area, and the few Water Elementals she saw. The waterway branched off, one way heading north the other heading west. In the middle of the waterway, a large outcropping of rock sat atop it was a large building. Even from her distance, Kirlia could see the numerous Beastmen, swarming over the place.

Eyes narrowed, she hugged the wall as she continued on her way, her hand in her Gobbiebag, holding two vials. One contained Silent Oil and the other Prism Powder, just in case her spells wore off. She didn't want to risk the chance of alerting the Orcs to her presence.

Suddenly, a scream split the air, and the sounds of battle could be heard. Gathering her cloak about her, she hurried in the direction of the sounds, a feeling of dread in her stomach. As she exited the waterway, she could feel the presence of a mage, casting spells quickly, as the sounds of Beastmen weaponry clashed with the forged weapons of the five races.

Running down the twisting paths, the sounds echoing back to her, Kirlia ran. Another scream split the air, as the twisted, guttural laughter of the Orcs accompanied it. The Elvaan had crossed a bridge, when she saw a Tarutaru Scholar, running towards her, looking over his shoulder.

Before Kirlia could even shout a warning, an Orc Grappler landed on top of the Tarutaru, crushing the poor Scholar. Kirlia had to stop and lean against the wall, as her stomach threatened to empty its contents on the ground. The Orc, meanwhile, hurried back the way the Tarutaru came, waving its weapon in the air excitedly.

Following after the Orc, Kirlia came across a scene of tragedy. A Galka Warrior and a Mithra Thief were standing back to back, weapons drawn, as six Orcs surrounded them. The Galka managed to kill one of the Orcs, his greatsword ending its life, as the Mithra threw a dagger, the weapon hitting one Orc between the eyes. In the span of a few seconds, they had dispatched two of their opponents.

Kirlia closed her eyes as she tensed her body. She turned and cast Fire on one Orc, the magical flame setting it ablaze. Another Orc saw her, and swung his axe. The weapon struck her shield, her sword stabbed up through the jaw of the Orc, to erupt out the back of the Beastman's head.

The Galka and Mithra wasted no time in joining in the attack, and between the three of them, they managed to defeat the Beastmen. Panting, the Mithra was about to speak, when a powerful Orc dropped down from the ledge, grasping its thick hands on either side of the Galka's head.

Kirlia's eye went wide, as the Orc flexed its arms, the force crushing the Galka's head. Headless, the body fell to the ground, as the Orc looked over at Kirlia and the Mithra. Kirlia backed away slowly, as she recognised the Beastman in front of them.

Purpleflash Brukdok. The same Orc, she herself had entered Davoi to hunt. Before she or the Mithra could respond, the Orc moved fast, colliding with the Thief, sending her into the cavern wall. Kirlia moved, Enfire and Blaze Spikes in effect upon her and her weapon.

The Orc turned and faced her, an evil sneer on its face. The Mithra leaped onto its back, her hands covering its eyes. She shouted at Kirlia.

"HIT IT NOW!"

Kirlia nodded, ducking under its flailing arms, and slashed with her sword. The blow enraged the Orc, as it fell backwards to the ground. The Mithra was crushed between the Orc and the hard ground, and once again, anger ran through Kirlia.

Before the Orc could get to its feet, she jumped onto its chest, pushing it back to the ground. With a cry of pure anger, her sword raised high, she swung her arm down. The blade bit deep into the Orc's neck, green blood spewing forth, as the momentum kept the blade slicing. She fell off of the Orc, as it managed to climb to its feet, and regard her with surprise.

The Elvaan landed on her back, but managed to propel herself back to her feet, battle ready. The Orc took a few steps towards her, then stopped. A stupid grin appeared on its face, as it tilted its head sideways as it looked at her.

Kirlia's eye widened, as she saw the head continued to tilt, until it fell completely off of the thick, trunk like neck. The Body managed to take two more steps towards her, before falling to the ground with a thud.

The Elvaan blinked rapidly, then approached the wounded Mithra. Casting what curative spells she knew, the Mithra smiled weakly at her, as Kirlia bandaged the Thief's broken arm.

"Th… Thank you…"

Kirlia looked at the Mithra and nodded.

"I'm going to check on something…"

Kirlia stood and approached the dead Orc, looking about its form. She located on a chain around its neck, a storage key. Removing it from the chain, she placed it into her Gobbiebag, then returned to the Mithra's side, helping her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

The Mithra nodded slowly, her gaze returning to the bodies of her party.

"We never stood a chance…"

Kirlia followed her gaze, a look of sadness on the Elvaan's face.

"Let's see if we can get you to the outpost. From there it should be easy to get you a teleport back to your homeland."

The Mithra nodded, head bowed as she started weeping. Kirlia sighed, as she helped the Mithra walk away. She frowned as she thought to herself.

'_What is going on with the world? Things are changing so rapidly… it's as if this is a precursor to something… some imminent evil…'_

The two continued to make their way through Davoi, back to Jugner Forest and from there…

Kirlia had a feeling she was going to be involved in something major, very soon. A feeling of dread ran through her, as did a feeling of excitement.

**_------------_**

_**Deaths Head**_ -Told ya I post it quick . I'm rewriting chapter 8 at the moment, and I'll try to get that posted by the end of next week. I hope lol. If you like what you've read so far, please R&R and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Deaths Head**_ - I do not own Final Fantasy XI or anything to do with the story or NPC's. The characters, Lucius and Ayame, as NPC's in the game, are owned by Square Enix. I do however own the following characters – Arielyanna Darkholme, Aberdeen Edwardes, Rana Jen'nar, Luc Zhang, Wyreema Darkclaw and Nilat Zhou the Corruptor. Any other characters who appear in this story, are owned by their respective creators and appear in this story, with permission granted from said creator.

I have permission for the following character to be in this story : Enkidoh Ninghol, Ardara Laminskya, Orcrin Valkin, Kain Valkin, Jingai Roux, Catreece Roux, Nizuka Roux, Lokkii D'Oraguille, Akujunkan, Xylia & Kirlia Zafri.

If you'd like to have any of my characters I created, please send me an email asking for permission first. Thank you.

_**FINAL FANTASY XI : **_

_**SHADOWS OF PROMATHIA**_

_**------------**_

_**Chapter Eight :**_

The Yagudo known as Hoo Mjuu the Torrent, lay in a crumpled heap, as the fiery Avatar known as Ifrit hovered in the air, arms folded across its chest. The Summoner who called the Avatar, walked towards the fallen body as a dry wind whipped through Giddeus.

The Summoner picked up the Yagudo's staff, a Monster Signa, a smile appearing on her face as her Avatar smiled, mimicking her own. Arielyanna looked over her shoulder as three Yagudo Persecutors approach her, their weapons drawn.

Arielyanna looked at Ifrit and nodded. The fiery Avatar roared and leaped at them, his fiery claws quickly ending the three Beastmen, the burnt corpses heaped on the ground. Ifrit roared in victory as his Summoner smiled at him, dipping her hat in acknowledgement.

"As always Ifrit, you put on a fine show."

The Avatar faced her, its beastial face twisted into a grin. Ifrit spoke to her, his words sent directly into her mind.

'_I do what I do, that's all. If these stupid, pathetic creatures are not smart enough to flee beyond my reach, they deserve the death I bring to them._'

Arielyanna nodded, as she hid the staff she took from Hoo Mjuu in her Gobbiebag. Looking around she saw other Yagudo roaming in the distance, oblivious to her. Either that or they had some intelligence to stay away. Standing she returned her Gobbiebag back under her coat and looked once again at her fiery friend.

"Ifrit, it's been an honour to have you here by my side again." She bowed towards him "I look forward to the next time I need your special form of… advice… to share with these… creatures." She waved her hand around, indicating the whole of Giddeus.

Ifrit returned the bow.

'_If you ever have need of me, just Call and I shall be there._'

With that said Ifrit curled in upon himself, as flames seemed to envelop him. With a violent flare, the Avatar disappeared back to the realm he resided. Only a faint trace of brimstone hung in the air.

Arielyanna removed her Dark Staff, and replaced it from her Gobbiebag with her Light Staff. After placing the new staff into the harness she had made to hold her weapon against her back, and tugged on her mitts. She turned and summoned the first Avatar she ever summoned.

A flash of light came from the ground, as a glowing pale green creature leaped up. It landed on the ground, flexing its tail and stretched, its mouth opened in a yawn and the red jewel in its forehead glowed.

Arielyanna smiled at the creature.

"My dear little Carbuncle… How do you feel about going for a run?"

Carbuncle looked up at her Summoner, as it danced around on the ground. A mischievous gleam, shone from her eyes. The two turned and left the small plateau they were on, unaware that a figure wearing a heavy cloak watched them. A Yagudo Votary charged the cloaked figure, only taking a few steps when it was clenched in an invisible vice like grasp.

The figure turned and studied the Yagudo, as it clawed at the invisible grip. With a smirk, the glowing red eyes within the voluminous hood flared. The Beastman screamed as the blood in its veins started to boil. Convulsing and in extreme pain the Yagudo looked at the figure, and fixed it with a pleading look.

The figure stopped the torment and looked at the Beastman, as a smile spread on his face.

"Yesss… you shall be the first…" the figure's arms raised into the air, energy focusing in the hands "The first of many to serve me!"

The energy lanced out, spearing the Yagudo. Another scream came from its beak, as its body convulsed and then contorted far beyond normal. The sounds of bone breaking again and again could be heard, as the tone of the scream changed. Instead of a squawking type sound, it became clearer and words could be heard.

"Sssss Stop…. STOP!"

The figure lowered his arms, smiling as the creature before him stood. The Yagudo Votary was no more, as in its place was something never before meant to walk the land of Vana'diel. An abomination to Altana and all she stood for.

The former Yagudo looked down at its form, the feathers it remembered were long gone and their place was the smooth skin of a Mithra. The Yagudo/Mithra knelt near a pool of water, a look of sheer terror on its face. No longer did it have the sharp eyes or beak of a Yagudo, though there was still a decidedly avian aspect to its features.

Its face bore the look of a Mithra. Standing up, 'she' looked at her form horrified. Her body was now a fusion of sorts of both a Yagudo and Mithra into one creature. The compact, muscular body of a Mithra, combined with actual wings which Yagudo dreamt of having, she looked at the cloaked figure.

"Who… Who… are… you..?"

The figure walked over to the creature, with a wave of its arm forcing the female to her knees. He stopped in front of her.

"Who I am is not of importance. You shall now be known as _Nilat Zhou the Corruptor_. You are the first of five you will serve me, and serve me well you shall, for the rewards…" he drew forth a pouch, spilling rare and valuable baubles on the ground.

The newly named Nilat Zhou, stared greedily at the valuables and reached out with one hand to take them. The figure waited until she had grasped one, when his own hand shot up grasping her by the wrist. Pain flared through Nilat, her whole body seemingly on fire. The figure smiled at her from within the depths of his hood.

"Of course…. Failure… heh, failure has it's own… 'rewards'…"

Nilat screamed in agony until he let her go. Scampering backwards away from the figure, she clutched her arm to her chest as she stared at him, fear clearly evident in her eyes. She swallowed as she nervously got to her knees and knelt in front of him.

"I… I shall serve you… Master. My… my life is yours…"

The figure nodded as he drew his right arm and pointed at her right arm.

"Now… you need two things… one, my mark!"

Lightning the colour of the blackest black erupted from his fingertips, tearing into her right shoulder. She cried out as the pain once again washed over her, her eyes wide with panic as she saw the lightning was carving some tribal mark into her shoulder. She recognised the mark immediately. The Eye of Promathia.

The figure grinned.

"And… you need this…"

The black lightning ate chunks out of the ground in front of her to reveal an object, coalescing with dark energy. At a gesture from the figure, Nilat crawled forward looking at the object, pulsing in time with the lightning.

"Pick it up."

Before she could stop herself, she had thrust her right hand into the hole, her hand closing around the handle of an object. The muscles in her arm flexed and she stood up on her feet, her right arm raised in the sky holding a sword of pure evil and ill intent. As she looked at the weapon, the figure spoke quietly.

"That is 'The Sword of Sorrow'. It is the weapon which shall help usher in a new age. One rife with chaos, conflict and anarchy." He pointed at her "You are my first Chosen Champion, and as such the strongest. It will be because of you whether my plans fails or succeeds. I hope for your sake, success is what you will bring… otherwise…" the figure glared at her "The pain I will inflict upon you, will make the pain you felt during your rebirth something you long to feel."

Nilat bowed before her dark master.

"I will crush any who stand in your way my lord. If they are not with you, they are against you and deserve the pain of death."

The figure chuckled softly.

"Good… Now go… wait for my signal…"

Nilat had her head bowed, and as she raised it, the figure was gone. Standing, she looked around her, the sword of sorrow in her hand. A faint glow surrounded the blade, which pulsed in time with the heart of it's wielder. Nilat looked at the blade, an evil grin appearing on her face.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy myself… heh heh, yessss…."

**------------**

_**Deaths Head**_ -Due to circumstances beyond my control, I won't be able to post the next chapter for about two weeks (I have to get this computer sorted out… AGAIN!!). If I can post chapter 9 earlier I will. If you like what you've read so far, please R&R and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Deaths Head**_ - I do not own Final Fantasy XI or anything to do with the story or NPC's. The characters, Nanaa Mihgo, Lucius, Ayame, as NPC's in the game, are owned by Square Enix. I do however own the following characters – Arielyanna Darkholme, Aberdeen Edwardes, Rana Jen'nar, Luc Zhang, Wyreema Darkclaw, Nilat Zhou the Corruptor and Lasi Onasi. Any other characters who appear in this story, are owned by their respective creators and appear in this story, with permission granted from said creator.

I have permission for the following character to be in this story : Enkidoh Ninghol, Ardara Laminskya, Orcrin Valkin, Kain Valkin, Jingai Roux, Catreece Roux, Nizuka Roux, Lokkii D'Oraguille, Akujunkan, Xylia & Kirlia Zafri.

If you'd like to have any of my characters I created, please send me an email asking for permission first. Thank you.

_**FINAL FANTASY XI : **_

_**SHADOWS OF PROMATHIA**_

_**------------**_

_**Chapter Nine :**_

Enkidoh sighed to herself as she stepped out of the travel agency just as the Airship she arrived on, took off from Windurst. She smiled as she breathed in the air of her hometown, suddenly covering her nose and started to cough.

She then noticed a putrid rank brown cloud which hung in the air, and others coughing and spluttering as they ran past. Quickly tying a rag around her mouth, she kept low as she headed towards the nearest Auction House, in Windurst Woods, and hopefully found out some information as to why this cloud was here.

As she made her way towards Bomingo Round, she saw more people running around in a panic. The Mithra Mercenaries were trying to keep order, while the War Wizards worked with the five ministries of magic to try and discover what caused the cloud to appear.

The warrior made her way towards the path leading to the Auction House, when two of the Mithra Mercenaries barred her path. Still coughing, she managed to look at them.

"What... cough, cough… is happening?"

A Mithra Monk standing nearby looked at Enkidoh and smiled. As she approached, she nodded to the two mercenaries, who directed Enkidoh to the newcomer. The Monk came to a stop a few feet from the Warrior, arms folded across her chest.

"Don't know. The five ministries are all having a fit trying to find out about this."

One of the Mithra mercenaries nodded in agreement.

"In any event, we've been told not to let anyone up into the higher areas of Windurst. It's the same in Port Windurst, Windurst Waters and especially in Windurst Walls." She paused "The cloud is so thick and dense you can't even see Heaven's Tower."

Enkidoh sighed and then started coughing badly. Tears running from her eyes, she fell to her knees, coughing violently. The Monk knelt next to her and looked at the other two Mithra.

"Stay here and make sure no one goes past. I'll help this one back to the residential area."

Both guards nodded, as the Monk helped Enkidoh to her feet. Gagging violently and with her vision fading, Enkidoh allowed the other Mithra to lead her back to the relative safety of the Residential Area in Windurst Woods. Fortunately, the Residential Area was the only place in all of Windurst, which was unaffected by the cloud.

The Mithra laid Enkidoh down against a wall, and made her way towards one of the many White Mages in the area, tending to others who ingested too much of the cloud. After speaking to one of them the Mithra heading back to Enkidoh, kneeling next to her. As Enkidoh studied the Mithra, there was something about her that looked familiar.

"Do… cough, cough… Do I know you?"

The Mithra chuckled and shook her head.

"I don't believe you Enki, you've forgotten me already?"

Enkidoh looked up at the Mithra, who had her arms folded across her chest and a bemused look on her face. Before Enkidoh could say anything, a female Tarutaru approached, wearing the robes of a White Mage. She smiled as she saw Enkidoh.

"ENKI! It's been ages since we last saw you!" she ran over and hugged Enkidoh, speaking without the usual Tarutaru way of rhyming their words. She then looked at the Mithra Warrior, studying her. "Hang on let me treat you for this… folly." She waved her arm towards the cloud and started casting the spells of Poisona and Viruna on Enkidoh.

Feeling better thanks to the magic spells Enkidoh looked at the Tarutaru as she rubbed her throat.

"First… cough… what caused all… cough… this?"

The Tarutaru handed Enkidoh a flask of water, and while the Mithra drank she told Enkidoh what happened.

"It seems that a certain Black Mage Tarutaru caused all this by rewriting some spells." She sighed and shook her head "Just because his father has become powerful as the Windurstian Councillor to Jeuno, he thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away with it."

Enkidoh choked on a mouthful of water, the other Mithra leaning down and hitting the Warrior on the back. Enkidoh looked at the Tarutaru, recognition on her face.

"Xylia… you meant to tell me that all of this cloud…" Enkidoh pointed at the brownish cloud "_HE_ caused THAT to appear!"

Xylia nodded a grin on her face.

"Yeppers, and when he hears that you're back in Windurst…"

The other Mithra finished the sentence.

"He's gonna come running as fast as his stubby little legs can carry him. Only remember Enki, when you yell at him, yell into his remaining ear."

Enkidoh groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh no… I forgot about Lasi…" she looked at the other Mithra "Aku…"

Akujunkan waved her hands in front of her and took a step back.

"No way Enki… Lasi is your problem. After all, you DID kiss him."

Enkidoh jumped to her feet.

"That was back when Lasi and myself WERE together. But after I found out what he was really like…"

Just then a voice spoke from behind Akujunkan and Xylia, a voice Enkidoh hoped she wouldn't hear again.

"Yes, it's me, it's me! Lock up your daughters and your doors, because Lasi Onasi, Black Mage _Genius_ has arrived!"

Enkidoh groaned and cringed at the same time, as Xylia immediately whispered to herself. Enkidoh felt the effect of a magic spell upon her and realised her friend Xylia had turned her invisible. Akujunkan meanwhile, had turned and faced Lasi arms folded across her chest, a stern look on her face.

"Mr. Onasi, have you finally thought of a way to disperse this… cloud… you created?"

The Tarutaru Black Mage, who was raised in the city of Jeuno and spoke the same as Xylia, looked at Akujunkan. He cleared his throat and stroked the side of his head nervously. Enkidoh noticed, Lasi was missing an ear and it was where that ear was supposed to be, that Lasi was stroking.

"Ahh… Akujunkan… umm… well… you see…. A spell like that… is rather a… ahh… complicated and difficult spell to… err… disperse. I…"

Before Lasi could finish, he was grasped by the ankle and lifted into the air. He spun around until he was staring into the face of one of the most infamous Mithra in Windurst. One who had her own network of informants and client base for the 'merchandise' she happened to come across.

Rumour spread about Windurst that this Mithra had her own personal assassin, as the amount of people who once worked the same trade as she, either quit altogether or disappeared. It was also said, that this Mithra had married the Dark Knight responsible for the carnage and huge loss of life which hit San d'Oria two years ago.

The Mithra holding Lasi by the ankle was none other than the Cat Burglar of Windurst, also known as Nanaa Mihgo. Through narrowed eyes, she glared at the Tarutaru who was fidgeting nervously, upside down.

"Well Lasi Onasi, your little spell has interfered with my affairs…" she purred as she stared into him "Now… you gave me your word you would have this all sorted out by the end of the day… yesterday. And yet, the cloud is still here…"

Enkidoh moved closer to Xylia and Akujunkan and spoke softly.

"We better get out of here now… If Nanaa is here, then 'you-know-who' isn't far away either."

The Mithra and Tarutaru nodded, and while Nanaa was preoccupied with threatening the so called Black Mage 'Genius', the three managed to slink off without attracting undue attention.

The three of them managed to get to Enkidoh's Moghouse and inside, just as Lasi's voice reached fever pitch, his screaming and pleading echoing up into the residential area.

_**------------**_

_**Deaths Head**_ -I've felt the need to rewrite the next chapter from scratch. As soon as I'm done, I'll post it. If you like what you've read so far, please R&R and let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
